Circular saws typically include a circular blade having multiple carbide-tipped saw teeth. As it is rotated typically by an electric motor, the blade is used to cut wood or other materials. After prolonged use, the teeth of the blade may become dull. This may require replacement of the blade to maintain the cutting efficiency of the saw.
Therefore, a saw blade sharpening assembly is needed which can be used to sharpen the saw teeth of a circular or table saw.